A Whole New Experience
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: Kagome returns to the Feudal Era one day and encounters Sesshoumaru. What in the world is he doing there? And wait...what does cool whip have to do with this, you ask? Read to find out! SesshoumaruKagome [One shot dedicated to Mr.CuriosityBunny]


**A Whole New Experience**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

'Luckily, Inuyasha doesn't know I'm coming back one day earlier. He would be all over me,' Kagome thought as she hauled herself out of the time traveling well. 

Kagome sat on the ledge of the wooden well, not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha. She remained as such for a few hours, enjoying the fresh air and relaxing for the first time in months.

Some time later, just as she lifted her head, she met the gaze of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's _half_-brother.

The presence of her 'enemy' didn't register in her mind for a second as she paid him no heed and went back to zoning out.

Then, just as suddenly, her mind seemed to register what her eyes saw seconds ago.

'...Wait...Sesshoumaru!'

Her head snapped up. 'What's _he_ doing _here?_'

And furthermore, why was he here when she was so defenseless?

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru was able to sense her unease and discomfort.

"I am not here to fight," his smooth voice brought Kagme out of her thoughts, and for that, she was grateful.

Afterall, thinking about the ways Sesshoumaru would torture her only added to her fears.

Although Sesshoumaru didn't show it, he was curious.

A few hours earlier, he had noticed a strange scent in the air and decided to investigate the matter further.

The scent was new to him, and it was just his luck to travel by Inuyasha's Forest when Kagome arrived.

"Why is Inuyasha not with you?"

Sesshoumaru cursed his own curiosity.

Kagome started to fidget. 'Did he see me come out of the well? Does he know I'm from the future?'

"He doesn't know I'm here yet," she replied, her voice not hinting what she was feeling.

'Okay Kagome, think of something, anything! Anything to distract him!' she thought, not knowing the reason behind her own motive.

Without seeming _too_ suspicious, she started to dig around her backpack.

The first thing that came out was a container of..._Kraft Cool Whip?_

'What in the _world_ is _this_ doing here?'

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru's expression. He was merely staring at the container.

So _that_ was what caused that strange scent...but it only made Sesshoumaru all the more curious.

'What is it anyway?' was all that came to mind at the moment for the Demon Lord.

As if a light bulb suddenly lit up, Kagome remembered why she had the cool whip.

She was making dessert with her friends yesterday and had used it for topping.

But...how did it get in her bag?

Oh right...she was sleeping over and she packed it in to make dessert at her friend's house. Then she forgot to _unpack_ it.

Well...better than nothing, right?

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again. He was still staring at the container, trying to firgure out what it was.

"Ermm...do you want this?" she held it out, intending to give it to him. She didn't need it anymore.

"What is it?" he raised a brow.

"It's...err...something _sweet_ that you use on _food_. Yeah. That's it."

She couldn't really say _dessert_, could she? There was no way she would be able to explain what it was without him finding out about her time.

"So? Do you want it?"

Sesshoumaru was still suspicious of it, but he reached out to take it out of curiosity.

Then he left. Kagome blinked.

"Well that was weird..."

Curiosity must have ruled over all of his other emotions for him to just appear out of nowhere and leave just as suddenly.

Sesshoumaru had no idea how to open the container, so he merely melted the cover, taking a delicate sniff once in awhile when no one was watching.

This...object...still intrigued him. Why? Because he didn't know what it was.

It was then that he decided to...test it...so he licked it once.

He was very much like a dog. They licked whatever they were curious about. Usually.

After the tiny...test, Sesshoumaru found that he rather enjoyed the taste. It left a tingly feeling inside his mouth.

Luckily, he was a dog _demon_, or else he would be sure to acquire a nasty stomachache the next day as the body of dogs were usually unable to accept the ingredients contained in cool whip.

Kagome decided that she would return home since she really had no intention of seeing Inuyasha just yet.

The next day, when Kagome returned to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was waiting for her.

Funny...wasn't he suppose to be able to sense that his brother was here the day before? Oh well, all the better for Kagome. She didn't have to explain anything.

"Move faster wench," Inuyasha urged.

Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut. She was in a good mood today, and he definitely wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Inuyasha walked in front of her.

Just then, something caught her eye. A package lay against the Time Tree, Goshinboku.

Making sure that Inuyasha didn't notice the package yet, she snuck over and grabbed it.

Carefully, she opened the package and eyed the object it contained.

A...necklace?

She held it up and examined it. It was beautiful.

The chain holding a crystal teardrop felt like a thin watery substance. It was amazing.

She peered at the necklace. Who would give _her_ something like this?

Right. She gave Sesshoumaru _cool whip_.

Trying to determine if her guess was correct, she observed the wrapping once again.

There, in the corner, was a lone crescent moon. Yup, it was Sesshoumaru.

Boy, this for _cool whip_? I have to do this more often. kagome almost laughed out loud.

She put the necklace on and it twinkled when the sunlight bounced off it.

'Yup. No one's going to ruin my good mood today. Not Inuyasha, and certainly not Naraku,' her eyes shone with happiness and her hand clasped the necklace around her neck.

Sesshoumaru watched silently on top of a tree.

The girl was a very interesting person.

And for the first time, Sesshoumaru smiled, glad that he was able to bring happiness to someone with a simple gift such as that.

Then, he leapt out of the tree and started back towards his two traveling companions.

Afterall, it wasn't really a good thing to keep them waiting for two days...

Today though, his surprisingly good mood would not be ruined by _anyone_. Not even Jaken.

And after everything that had happened that day, the two seemed to grow closer, one always watching the other for no particular reason.

It sure is a strange beginning for a couple, don't you think?

* * *

Author's Note:

This one-shot is dedicated to **Mr.CuriosityBunny **who created this amusing plot line. All credit goes to her.

If you want to borrow, use, or do anything else with this story, please contact her beforehand and ask for permission.

All you have to do is type her penname in the search box and send her a message.

**I apologize for the OOCness of Sesshoumaru.**

A note to Mr.CuriosityBunny:

I hope you enjoyed this. Though I admit, it's quite short. Sorry about that. I got this out as soon as possible. I was just so excited to write this for some reason...


End file.
